


It's Now or Never

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Honeymoon, Marriage, Multi, Red Kryptonite, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex first plays the hero, then learns to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://thistle90.livejournal.com/profile)[**thistle90**](http://thistle90.livejournal.com/) had [this great idea for a story](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thistle90/64911.html#cutid1) after seeing "Unsafe," and I really wanted to write it, and I owed her a story for her birthday from a really long time ago. So it all worked out.
> 
> Then I was chatting with [](http://ingridmatthews.livejournal.com/profile)[**ingridmatthews**](http://ingridmatthews.livejournal.com/), and I mentioned the story, and she wanted to read it. And I wanted to read more baby Livvie or children's librarian Lex (or both!), so we reached a gentleman's agreement. Only unlike most gentlemen's agreements, we actually intended to keep this one.
> 
> Long story short, I'm making good on various deals with this.

The same tune is playing on the CD player for what has to be the hundredth time. Alicia just shrugs. "It's our song." Elvis warbles on. _It's now or never…_. And hell yeah. Clark likes the sound of that. No more faint-hearted promises of someday. Now is the time, for everything.

Remnants of the wedding dress are strung over the carpet like day-old confetti, but Alicia has found something to wear somewhere. A kind of wrap thing, one pull of a string and it would fall right off her. Clark finds that nearly as stimulating as having her naked and under him.

He gets up from bed, lazily, because they have all the time in the world, a luxury people hampered by life's little rules can't even begin to imagine.

Alicia leans against the dresser. "Are you ready for some fun?"

He grins. Oh, yeah. That's his wife. "You read my mind." He uses his speed to cover the distance between them, and then she's warm and urgent under his hands, smelling of sweet girl things.

Maybe he won't even bother pulling strings when he could just push her underwear out of the way and be halfway to heaven.

Apparently, she has other plans, though. A second later, he's groping at air, and she's laughing from the other side of the room. "A different kind of fun, Clark." She tilts her head. "Don't you think we deserve some wedding presents?"

Shopping for china patterns isn't exactly Clark's definition of fun, but Alicia knows how to get her way. She gets him into his clothes, and a second later they're standing on the strip.

"Just think of it as a game," she tells him, looking around, surveying their options.

Clark shouldn't have doubted her. Nobody plays better games than Alicia. They take turns upping the ante. He blurs some tourists out of their wallets outside the Mirage. She shimmers away a high roller's stack of chips at the blackjack table. He relieves a pit boss of a stack of cash. She transports into the vault at the Bellagio and spirits away the guests' sparklier baubles. By the time they get back to the room, Clark is so turned on he has his hands everywhere, under her dress, inside her panties. He whispers in her ear, telling her what he's going to do to her, lay her out on top of all that money and…

She disappears just as he's starting to make good on the promise.

"What?" Patience isn't exactly his strong suit when he's horny. Or any other time, really.

"We forgot something."

He shakes his head emphatically. "Don't need it."

"Remember those stores we passed? With the toys in the windows…" Her voice trails off, but the look on her face supplies all the dirty details.

He grins. "Don't be long."

He can still hear her laughter even after she's disappeared in a glimmer of green.

He flops onto his back, gives his cock a light stroke, marking time. When he thinks back to how things used to be, how _he_ used to be, always so careful, never taking more than one mincing step at a time toward anything he wanted, he has to roll his eyes. _It's now or never…_ And waiting around sure does suck.

"I've got to hand it to you, Clark," a voice comes from the vicinity of the bathroom doorway. "You've come up in the world since the last time I saw you. Mucking out the barn, wasn't it?"

He props himself up on one elbow. "Lex." This is an unexpected development, and it certainly has possibilities. He smiles. "Come to congratulate me?"

Lex takes a step out of the shadows. "That's a lot of money you're lounging on."

"Is it?" He rakes his fingers through crisp bills and cool plastic chips. "I guess you'd know."

"There was a time when you felt bad about stealing."

Clark nods solemnly. He stretches, showing off a little, and pushes himself up from the bed. "But that was then. This is now."

Lex frowns. "You're not yourself, Clark."

"Maybe not." He takes a step toward him, more tease than menace. "But honestly? Don't you like me better this way? Uninhibited." His gaze wanders over Lex's body. "Open to possibilities."

Lex's poker face is just a second too late snapping into place, and Clark laughs, not because it tells him anything he didn't already know, just because it's so refreshing to have Lex a step off his game. "Oh, Yeah. You've wanted to get your hands on me since I was fifteen years old. Well—" He spreads his arms wide. "Here am I."

This is a game too, of course—the same eroticized version of chicken they've been playing since they first met—and Lex does what he always does, balks, just as things are getting interesting. He pulls the box from behind his back, St. George rearing his ugly head once again. Leave it to Lex to come armed with a relic of their friendship.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," Lex says gravely.

He opens the lid, and Clark takes a staggering step toward him, although what he hopes to accomplish with this he's not quite sure.

"I guess all that research finally paid off, huh?" he says, before crumpling to the floor.

Lex whips out his phone, about to turn now into never when Alicia reappears. She drops the bright pink "Erotica Boutique" bags she's carrying and makes a wild grab for the phone and the box. Lex tries to get them back, but Alicia transports behind him, leaving him flailing at nothing. She raises the box, her jaw set, and Clark knows that look. He's been on the wrong end of it himself.

"No!" he yells, his voice thin from pain. "He's one of us. He just doesn't know it yet."

There's a second when Clark really doesn't know what she'll do—being unpredictable is part of her charm—and then she shimmers away, taking the Kryptonite with her. The return of Clark's strength is a buzz even more powerful than the necklace, energy singing through his blood, as hot and sharp as lust, as life itself.

He gets up slowly, giving Lex time to consider the consequences, then flashes a smile. "That's better."

He blurs over to him, so close there are mere molecules between them. Lex lifts his chin, a defiant spark in his eyes. Show no fear, that's his Lex. He's never been sure if it's actual courage or just an aggressive form of masochism.

"You know, for a businessman you're not too good at spotting an opportunity." He trails his thumb lightly along Lex's cheek, and it's perversely pleasing that Lex won't flinch. "But I can be patient." He smiles. "I would say this is going to hurt me more than you, but we both know that's not true."

He uses his hand, the crack of it against delicate bone, and catches Lex before he slumps to the floor. He swings him easily into his arms, and the utter fragility of human life, _Lex's_ life, in _his_ hands, is a different kind of rush than sex, but just as undeniable.

He lays him on the bed, kisses his temple. "You're going to have a hell of a headache when you wake up, but I'm sure we'll think of something to take your mind off it."

"Oh, really?"

Clark turns, and Alicia is standing there, hands on her hips, bemused and skeptical.

He smiles. "What took you so long? You missed all the excitement."

"I stopped by your parents', cleared out their stash of the naughty green rocks. And I detoxed his house too, just in case." She nods toward Lex. "Plus," she holds out a length of chain, "I thought we might need this."

He sweeps her into his arms. "Have I ever mentioned that being married to an evil genius rocks?"

She giggles and says, "tell me more," and wriggles her hand into his pants.

He lays a hard kiss on her mouth. "Hold that thought."

Speed is a glorious gift—even before he came to his senses he thought so—and he makes good use of it getting Lex's clothes off, chaining him spread-eagled to the bed.

"Did you get anything for Lex at the store?" he asks.

Alicia laughs. "Oh, I'm sure there's something." She kneels on the rug, sorts through the bags. "How about this?" She twirls a silver ring on her finger.

"Oh, yeah. Lex is going to _love_ that."

Getting it on is kind of tricky. Fortunately, Alicia stole the instructions, too. When they finish, they stand back to admire their handiwork.

"He looks good like that. You have to admit."

She shrugs. "I still think it would have been simpler if we'd just killed him."

Clark gives her a conspiratorial look. "Hey, you like toys."

Her expression turns calculating. "I guess he could have his uses." She pokes his leg. "Why doesn't he wake up?"

"I hit him pretty hard." He pulls at the tie of her dress. "I'll try to keep you busy while we wait."

* * *

Lex doesn't make a sound when he wakes, doesn't move, playing it cagey, but Clark hears the change in his breathing. He ignores him for the moment. There are more urgent things that need his attention, Alicia straddling his lap, riding him like a carnival attraction. Her pussy clenches around his cock, and she starts to move faster. Apparently she also realizes that Lex is awake and likes it, and that's just _hot_. Clark tightens his hands on her hips, pushes her down hard onto his cock, and Alicia likes that too, raking her nails over his chest. He strokes her clit, and her body clamps down, and he screws up his eyes, and comes just a moment after she does.

She slumps against him, sweaty and out of breath, and Clark runs his fingers through her hair. When she gets up at last, she heads off to the bathroom. Lex has given up the pretense of sleep. His eyes, full of questions and heat, stay glued to Clark. He gets up from the chair and goes over to survey his prize. Lex pulls at the chains, his jaw clenched, not pleased, except his cock, which rests against his belly.

Clark kneels on the bed beside him, lightly traces the ring at the base of his cock. "I didn't want you to feel left out." He holds out his hand, showing off his wedding band. "So I gave you one, too."

If "why won't you die" looks had actual power, Clark would be a pile of smoldering ash right now, and he laughs. It's just so right that Lex is pissed, not scared.

"Let me go, Clark." His tone makes it clear. He's ordering, not asking.

Clark lets his gaze travel over Lex's aroused body. "I don't think so. Having you like this has too much potential."

Lex's breathing grows heavier, and there still isn't any fear coming off him, and that's just fucking _perfect_.

Alicia returns, bringing the ill-gotten booty from the Erotica Boutique with her. "Who's ready for playtime?"

Clark raises his hand. "And I'm not the only one." He leers suggestively at Lex.

"You know what I bet he'd like?" Alicia rustles around in one of the bags and hands Clark a fur mitt. "This, too." She tosses him a leather glove. "And who doesn't appreciate one of these?" She holds up a vibrator, bright electric blue. When she flips it on, the sudden, sharp buzz makes Lex jerk on the bed.

They set to work on him, and it's every one of Clark's deep, dark fantasies sprung to life, only more so, because Alicia is here, and he never had the balls to dream _that_ back in his old life. Lex tries to pull away from their hands, doesn't want to respond, but Clark can feel his muscles tremble, can feel the coiled tension of long pent-up desire. Clark teases his nipples, one with fur, the other with leather, and Alicia wields the vibrator on the arches of his feet, not a spot Clark would have thought of, but apparently it drives Lex wild. Clark reaches for her, the kiss brimming with pride. Smart and sexy, and _his_ wife.

Lex clenches his jaw, stares at the ceiling, and Clark finds it really rather endearing, in the way only utter futility can be.

"You know, Lex," he brushes his lips lightly along the side of his face, "just because you don't say the words doesn't mean you're not begging."

He bends his head to Lex's chest, feels the nipple go hard against his tongue, and scatters little kisses up the length of his throat. Alicia moves slowly up his body, exploring as she goes, until she gets to the insides of his thighs where she lingers, tracing the tendon there with the tip of the vibrator. Clark dips his finger into the wetness on Lex's belly and writes, no particular word, but the message is clear enough. _You want this. I know you do._

"Are you ready for me to touch your cock? All you have to do is ask."

Lex won't say anything, but his mouth trembles.

Clark grasps his jaw, gives him a kiss that's all tongue and relentlessness. "Close enough."

He uses the leather glove. "Whenever we went out driving together, I would have wet dreams for weeks, you wearing those gloves of yours, doing this to me."

The admission registers on Lex's face, and, damn, Clark enjoys that.

"I bet you'd like that on your balls, wouldn't you?" Clark says, nodding toward the vibrator.

"Would you, Lex?" Alicia kisses the inside of his thigh. "Would you like that?"

A sound that might even be a whimper comes out of him, although Lex would never admit it, and Alicia laughs against his skin. Clark feels his cock jerk in his hand.

"He definitely would," he tells Alicia.

"Then I should let him have it." Lex's chest dips sharply, and Alicia touches him between his legs.

"Fuck!" he shouts.

Clark traces the intricate whorls of Lex's ear with his tongue and whispers, "All you have to do is tell me you want it."

Lex is shaking so hard the bed bangs against the wall, but his mouth is a rigid line of refusal. It's not what Clark was going for, but, hell, he figures an effort of will like that deserves a reward.

"Close enough," he tells Lex, snapping the cock ring with the touch of a finger.

Lex coming is a thing of beauty, all steely resistance and futility, gritting his teeth as his cock goes off in Clark's hand, every muscle in his body tensed, standing out in dramatic relief. Afterwards, he closes his eyes and breathes hard, and no one says anything. Maybe Lex needs a moment before he can trust himself, and Alicia seems content, just as Clark is, to wait him out.

When he does finally speak, his voice is strained, but there's no hint of surrender in it, "Congratulations, you've proven you can make me come. I assume you're finished with me now."

Clark throws his head back and laughs. Being married to Alicia rocks, but he's still missed this, Lex and his insolent gamesmanship.

Lex doesn't like being laughed at, but he does love winning. So his voice is perfectly controlled when he asks, "What do you want from me, Clark?"

Clark kisses him, feels Lex's gasp at the touch of his tongue. "I want everything, but this is good for a start."

* * *

When the room service guy comes, he doesn't even glance twice at the naked man they have bound and gagged, struggling on the bed. In fact, he seems in danger of yawning, same-old, same-old, and, God, Clark _loves_ this town. He gives the guy an especially large tip, and when he's gone, Alicia takes out the gag and amuses herself feeding Lex with her fingers.

Not that Lex is grateful, of course. "Are you going to let me up?" he demands. "Or should I use your bed for a toilet?"

Clark and Alicia exchange glances, calculating the probabilities.

"We can handle him," she says.

Clark is not quite as confident. "You don't know him. He can be tricky."

Her face lights up, and she scrambles off the bed, digs through the Erotica Boutique bags. "Not with this."

It's a belt made of chain, with handcuffs dangling from each side, and an industrial-strength padlock to keep it in place.

Clark breaks into a smile. "Perfect."

They get it on Lex, and he seems no more pleased with this arrangement than he was being tied to the bed.

"Look at it this way," Clark tells him. "At least you get to pee."

In the bathroom, Clark parks him in front of the toilet, and Lex says in his loftiest tone, "I do need the use of my hand for this."

Clark presses close to his back. "I could do it for you."

Lex's posture is rigid. "There are some things I prefer to handle myself."

Clark laughs. "Have it your way."

He unlocks one hand, but refuses to leave, and Lex keeps his back straight, chin tilted up as he takes a leak. It makes Clark smile. Lex and his precious dignity.

"You want a shower?" he asks.

Lex nods and turns for Clark to undo his other hand, but Clark just grins. "It's rust-proof."

He leaves the shower curtain open and watches Lex's soapy hand move over his body, a tight feeling in his crotch. Lex does his best to ignore him, but there's at least a little of the exhibitionist in him, because Clark isn't the only one getting hard.

When he's finished, Clark holds out a towel, offering to dry him, and Lex glares and stands there dripping.

Clark smiles lazily. "I have all day, and you're the one getting cold."

It takes a few more moments for Lex to relent. When he steps from the tub, Clark pulls him into his arms, Lex's back to his chest, wraps the towel around him and sets to work very conscientiously, rubbing the soft terrycloth everywhere.

Lex's breathing turns heavy, and Clark kisses behind his ear. "See? I knew you'd like it if you'd just give it a chance."

Clark lets the towel drop to the floor, finished with pretenses, and strokes his bare hands over Lex's skin. Lex's cock stands out from his body, flushed, wet at the tip. Clark lightly traces a finger along the vein, making Lex tremble. "There are so many things I want to do to you."

For the moment, he settles for backing Lex against the wall, holding him there with his body, conquering his mouth. Little by little, he can feel the steel leeching out of Lex's will, the tightly bunched muscles relaxing under his hands. When Lex actually starts to kiss back, Clark moans and rubs against him, dizzy with triumph.

"I'm going to fuck you," he mutters thickly against Lex's ear, "so hard."

Lex's body tenses, and Clark expects him to fight, but clearly he's underestimated how much Lex has thought about this, how badly he's wanted it. Lex works expertly on Clark's jeans with his free hand, popping the button, pushing down the zipper. Clark braces his hands against the wall, holding himself back so he can watch it, his erection dark with blood and Lex's pale fingers, slim and elegant, wrapped around it.

Lex's expression is stark, nothing but need, and when he moves his hand on Clark's cock, he stares, unconsciously licking his lips. Clark can taste his own power in his mouth, knowing he could just push Lex to the floor and do it. Have him. Fuck him. The image of it makes the blood pound in his temples, Lex down on his hands and knees on the cheap hotel bath mat, head lowered, thighs spread, taking it.

Lex tightens his grip on Clark's cock like he knows what's going through his head. Like he's egging him on. Clark isn't any paragon, and all thoughts of marriage vows and community property are quickly chased from his head.

Alicia, on the other hand, has not forgotten about anything. She materializes, startling them both. "I'm waiting," she says, in a voice that means business, and shimmers away.

Clark laughs and gives Lex a kiss. "You don't want her jealous, trust me."

He clicks the cuff back onto Lex's wrist and pushes him out to the bedroom. The maid has been there, the bed neatly turned down, and Alicia lolls on top of the covers, wearing something she must have picked out for herself at the Erotica Boutique, a filmy little black nothing held together by a delicate pink ribbon.

"You look so hot, baby."

She tilts her head. "Why don't you come over here and we can talk about it?"

"Why don't you come over here and we'll all discuss it? Lex here is ready for some fun, too."

"About time." She slides off the bed.

Clark holds Lex still for her inspection, not that it's strictly necessary if the expression on his face is any indication, but it's just so _hot_ , controlling Lex, offering him up for Alicia's pleasure.

She runs a hand down Lex's chest. "Nice." She stares at his cock. "Very nice." Leans close and kisses him. "Now what can I do for you?"

Clark can hear Lex's heart speed up, but he doesn't answer.

Alicia smiles her soft little kitten smile. "That's okay. I have some ideas."

She sinks to her knees, sliding her hands down his legs. Lex's fingers dig into his own thighs, knuckles white with strain. Alicia is an incorrigible little tease when it comes to giving blowjobs, a soft puff of breath here, flick of her tongue there, and Lex is no more immune to its crazy-making ways than Clark has ever been. He pushes his hips forward, his hands clenched into needy fists. Clark watches over his shoulder, and Alicia likes that, _a lot_ , two men staring down at her, following her every move. When she's happy, she likes to make other people happy, and Lex moans out loud as she takes his cock deep into her throat.

Clark rubs his hands over Lex's chest, nuzzles his neck. "Oh, yeah. She's really good at that, isn't she?"

He pulls at Lex's nipples, already stiff, and little noises start to stream out of him, whether he wants them to or not.

"Yeah, yeah," Clark tells him. "That's it. Just go with it."

Lex starts to thrust into Alicia's mouth. He reaches back for Clark, but the cuffs stop him. "Please. Let me—"

Clark snaps the chain, rips off the cuffs, and Lex's fingers sink into his leg, holding on. The sounds Alicia is making around his cock fill the room, and Clark can feel Lex's heart, the rattle of his breath, the rush of blood in his veins.

"That's enough," he says abruptly, and Alicia pulls off.

Lex makes a sound of pure betrayal, and Clark loops his arm around his chest, rests his cheek against Lex's. "You don't want Alicia doing all the work and getting none of the reward, I know you don't. You're too much of a gentleman for that."

Alicia gets up and saunters over to the bed. "I think I'd like my reward over here." She settles back against the pillows,

"You're so sexy, baby," Clark tells her. "Isn't she, Lex?"

Clark doesn't expect an answer, so the terse "yes" makes him laugh. He hugs Lex. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Alicia shakes the hair out of her face. "My reward?"

He blows her a kiss. "Be right there, baby." He toys with one of Lex's nipples. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to play a little game. It's called quid pro quo. Just the kind of game you like. The rules are really simple. Whatever you do to Alicia, I'll do the same thing to you. Sounds fun, huh?"

Lex is interested, Clark can tell, but he doesn't give in at once, a matter of pride. When he does start to walk toward the bed, his stride is firm, his back straight, head up, as if this was all his own idea and he's in charge. Lex and his prissy dignity. But, hey, whatever it takes. Clark doesn't care. He just wants to fuck.

Apparently that's what Alicia wants, too. She doesn't waste any time pulling Lex down to her and kissing him. At first, he holds himself back, perhaps some last-ditch scruple over the sanctity of marriage, but the kisses soon grow more heated. Nobody can resist Alicia for long. Nobody knows that better than Clark.

He watches from the foot of the bed, Lex naked and hard and on top of his wife, and he strokes his cock, savoring the pretty picture they make.

"Don't you want to pull that pink ribbon, Lex?" Clark prompts. "I know I would."

There's just enough of a dare in the words to make Lex do it, and the filmy little nothing falls away. Lex stares at her breasts, circles one rosy nipple with his thumb, and murmurs, "Beautiful."

"Mmm." Alicia cradles his head in her hands, and Lex shows her just what an ardent admirer of beauty he is.

Clark's cock gets even harder, and he takes a step closer to the bed. "Why don't you take off her panties? I bet she's wet for you."

Alicia moans, runs her fingernails over Lex's back. He starts to slip the black lace down over her hips, but Clark whispers, "Tear them."

Lex does, and Alicia squeals with delight. He presses a kiss to her mound, and she opens her legs wider. He bends his head, and her moans turn deeper.

Back in the old days, Clark used to imagine this, what Lex looked like having sex, his head buried between a woman's trembling thighs. He would tell himself that it was just curiosity, almost instructional, like watching a training film in his mind. He tried so hard to pretend he wasn't getting off on Lex's wet-dream mouth.

Clark couldn't be gladder those old days are over.

"Let me see you," he urges Lex.

It's so inevitable now, and Lex doesn't even try to fight it. His thighs fall open, and he starts to hum as he eats Alicia out. Her eyelids flutter, and she tosses her head on the pillow. And Clark has had enough of watching from the sidelines.

He settles at the head of the bed and gives Alicia a long kiss, pushing her hair back from her damp forehead. He can taste the excitement on her strawberry lips.

"Clark." Her voice is breathy, but with an edge to it, the way pain and ecstasy always sound, virtually indistinguishable from each other.

"He's good at that, huh?"

She bites her lip and nods, and Clark looks down at Lex, busily at work between Alicia's wide-flung legs. His eyes flick up, and Clark feels it when their gazes meet, an almost unbearable heat in the pit of his stomach.

He reaches out, strokes Lex's cheek, his fingers brushing Alicia's soft curls. "I made you a promise, didn't I?"

He's always imagined what Lex would taste like, wondered if his skin would give away his secrets, tell his story, sharp and intense and maybe a little bitter in places, but also surprisingly sweet, addictive even. Now that he has his chance he takes it, starting at Lex's neck and working his way down, pressing kisses everywhere, darting out his tongue to taste, to test. At the small of Lex's back, he lingers, swirling his tongue in endless circles like infinity itself, a message maybe, or a promise. _This will never be over._

He can feel Lex waiting, wondering what he'll do, and he smiles and playfully bites his cheek. Lex jumps, and Clark fucking _loves_ that. He runs a finger down his cleft and bends his head to make good on their deal.

Lex sucks in his breath. "God!"

In his most pornographic fantasies, he couldn't have imagined Clark doing this, and that makes Clark want it even more. He uses his fingers and spreads Lex's cheeks and pushes his tongue in deep. Alicia's noises have gone from desperate to the telltale shriek she makes just before she comes. When she goes rigidly still and then starts to thrash, Clark knows what that means. He feels Lex shaking too, but he isn't nearly ready for this to be over. He pulls back, and Lex makes a wild sound of disappointment.

Clark strokes his hands over his hips. "Come on. You pride yourself on discipline. Show me how long you can last."

He leans over the side of the bed and roots around, but the bags from the Erotica Boutique aren't there.

"Don't move." He narrows his eyes. "And don't touch your cock. I'll be right back."

He finds what he needs in the bathroom, and while he's in there, takes a swig of mouthwash. When he comes back, Lex is stretched out beside Alicia, kissing her. In the spirit of erotic torture, she's tracing designs all over his skin, touching him everywhere except where he needs it most.

Clark scrambles back onto the bed, kisses Alicia, then Lex. "Okay. Let's party." He crooks his finger at Lex. "Come here. I've got something for you."

There are lines of strain around his mouth. "Please."

That's not a word Lex just tosses around, and Clark rips the foil package of the condom to shreds in his eagerness. Lex groans as Clark slides the rubber on.

"Don't come," Clark tells him. "Not in my hand. Save it for her." He pinches the base of his cock for good measure.

Lex is breathing even harder than before, and Clark grabs the lube, uses his speed, getting Lex good and wet inside, slicking his own cock.

Alicia is staring, her chest visibly rising and falling, the color high in her cheeks.

"You ready for more, baby?" Clark asks her.

She smiles and spreads her legs even wider, and Clark leans over to kiss her. Being married to a nymphomaniac fucking _rocks_.

Lex moves on top of her, and Clark kneels behind him, lets his cock brush against Lex's ass, no rubber for him, because he's going to come inside Lex, make sure he knows _exactly_ who he belongs to.

"Just remember," Clark tells him. "Whatever you do to her…"

"God," Lex groans.

"Come on, Lex. Give her want she wants."

Alicia curls her fingers into his shoulders, digging her nails in. "Fuck me, Lex."

The failure in all Clark's fantasies of this moment becomes instantly clear. It's really not possible to imagine the sheer intensity of Lex having sex—it's something you have to witness for yourself—his face set, severe in its concentration, as he enters Alicia. Her eyes go wide and her mouth goes soft and round. Lex holds himself above her and begins to move, and she bites her lip hard.

Clark just watches for a moment, their bodies and their expressions, and then he lines up behind Lex and joins the party. Male bodies are different, all tightness and muscled resistance, and Lex curses under his breath when Clark finally breaches him. It makes him fleetingly wonder if Lex has done this before or not, but Lex doesn't stop, and neither does Clark. From the look on Alicia's face, she'd probably kill them both if they even tried it.

It's more awkward than Clark would have thought, getting the rhythm right, keeping their balance. Lex takes charge, pushing into Alicia, back onto Clark—Lex who would of course be good at something like this—and everything just falls into place, the three of them fucking as if they've been doing this all their lives.

Lex strings hot, wet kisses along Alicia's neck, and she clutches at his shoulders with one hand and reaches for Clark with the other.

"So sexy, baby," he whispers encouragement.

He presses his fingers into Lex's hips and knows he's leaving bruises, likes that there will evidence of him, inside Lex and all over his skin. He shifts position to stroke Alicia's breast, and it must change the angle of penetration because Lex grunts, _shit!_ , his body convulsing sharply. Clark smiles like a shark and thrusts again, and Lex gets louder, _shit, shit!_

Clark bites his shoulder, _hard_ , because he wants it to sting, wants Lex to feel it throb when this is over and be reminded. "You are so fucking sexy," he mutters against his skin.

Alicia stares transfixed, her hand disappearing between their bodies—she likes watching Lex get fucked, almost as much as she likes getting fucked herself—and then she throws her head back on the pillow, violently, bucks up, and the shrieking starts.

"Come," Clark says in Lex's ear, fucking him wildly. " _Come!_ "

Lex goes rigid beneath him, and his body clenches around Clark's cock, and not even a super-powered alien could hold out against these two people in the throes of orgasm. Coming inside Lex is like going blind and deaf at the same time, that's how hard he squeezes his eyes shut, how lost he is, as if nothing else exists.

Afterwards they lay piled together, Lex in the middle like a landlocked country, all of them sticky and sweating and worn out. Alicia falls asleep, her cheek resting against Lex's shoulder. Clark reaches over occasionally to stroke her hair, and pulls Lex as close as he can get him, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

Now that the urgent need has been satisfied, he can explore Lex more leisurely. He ghosts his hands along his arms, traces abstract patterns over his chest and belly with the tip of his finger. He loves Alicia's delicacy, her soft curves, and he loves Lex's strength, all aggressive angles and hard muscles.

They don't talk, and Lex closes his eyes, pretending to sleep. Clark keeps touching, and after a while, Lex's breathing turns heavier, and when he's had enough time to recover, his cock starts to rise.

Clark smiles softly. "Why are you still fighting this when we both know how much you want it?"

Lex doesn't answer, won't open his eyes, but then, Clark doesn't need him to. Lex's body tells him everything.

His touches grow more intimate. "Isn't this what you really wanted when you were fucking all those women? Why it was never enough. Because they were just a substitute, and you're not one to settle."

Lex makes a strangled little noise, and Clark takes his cock in the palm of his hand. "Can't you feel it, Lex? That you belong with us."

He strokes Lex's cock, and even though Lex trembles, there's no capitulation in it.

"Would you be so confident if you weren't wearing this?" He touches Clark's necklace. "Would we even be here at all?"

"Maybe not." He laughs softly. "Okay, definitely not. I'd be back to wanting you and wanting her, and not letting myself have anything. Lying to you. Denying who I am. You can't possibly miss that. I sure as hell don't."

He emphasizes the point with a kiss and jerks Lex's cock harder.

"This is so much better, isn't it, Lex? Tell me you like me this way. Tell me."

He keeps saying it, over and over. Lex grips him arm, his fingers digging in until he finally comes.

That's all the answer Clark needs. He pulls Lex's sated body close, brushing a kiss to his temple. "I thought you'd start to see things my way."

* * *

Lex is still sleeping the next morning, and Clark and Alicia tiptoe off to the bathroom trying not to wake him. They hop into the shower, and memories of the night before are so invigorating that Clark doesn't even wait for Alicia to uncap the shampoo. He parts her legs and enters her, and she gasps and grabs for the wall. The shampoo falls, and they both laugh, and fuck, and when they're done, Clark washes her hair, making her sigh with contentment.

Afterwards, he gets dressed, and she sits naked on the vanity, keeping him company.

"You were right about Lex," she muses. "He does belong with us."

He tucks in his shirt. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

She bites her lip. "What if he doesn't want to stay?"

He shrugs. "Then he's not as smart as I thought."

Alicia pulls on a robe, and they find Lex sitting up in bed, a little disoriented, just woken up.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Clark greets him brightly.

Alicia smiles. "Morning, Lex."

His expression grows instantly alert, his tone careful, "Good morning."

"Okay, so here's the deal," Clark tells him. "We want you to stay here with us, but we're not going to force you. So if you want to go, go. But if you leave, do us all a favor, and don't come back playing the hero. Because we really don't _want_ to hurt you. Got it?"

Lex nods, a look of wary calculation on his face.

Clark kisses Alicia. "I'll see you later."

She smoothes his shirt. "Get something shiny while you're out."

"Where are you going?" Lex asks.

"Out. I have a few things I need to take care of, but Alicia will be here…to keep you entertained."

She fiddles with the belt of her robe. "I have plans, Lex. I think you're going to like them."

Clark laughs. "See? You're in good hands."

"Where are you going, Clark?" Lex asks again, more firmly.

Clark shakes his head. "Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"

He goes over to kiss him goodbye. It feels good, so he does it again. And again.

Lex, contrary as always, keeps on talking, "Clark—Clark!" He grips Clark's jaw. "You can't keep committing crimes."

Clark gathers him into his arms and hugs him hard. "When are you going to get it, Lex? I can do anything I want."

* * *

The door to the gatehouse isn't locked when Clark arrives—not that it would have mattered anyway—and he shows himself in. Lionel is sitting cross-legged in the Zen meditation garden he's set up in a corner of the room, eyes closed, a tranquil expression on his face, as if he's communing with some higher power. They say the best actors never break character.

When Lionel opens his eyes, he blinks in surprise, but if he's unsettled at all, there's not the least sign of it.

He gets to his feet. "Clark. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Lionel." He glances around at the books and the decanter of brandy and the leather chair by the fireplace. "You seem to have made yourself comfortable."

"It was very good of Lex to let me stay. After everything I've done," he says, with a note of contrition in his voice that is _almost_ convincing. "If you're looking for him, I haven't seen him."

"Oh, don't worry. I know where Lex is." He fixes Lionel with a bemused look. "But if I didn't, this isn't exactly the first place I'd come looking, is it?"

"You're very…impudent today."

Clark laughs loudly. "I am. Impudent is _definitely_ the word for me."

Lionel studies him. "What have you been into?"

"That's right. You didn't get a taste of the good stuff," he fingers his necklace, "when you hijacked my body. Too bad. You have no idea what you missed."

Lionel is a cagey bastard, Clark has to give him that. He says with an utterly blank expression, "I have no idea what you mean."

Clark shakes his head in disappointment. "Is that any way to treat someone you've shared so much with?" He covers the ground between them in two quick steps. "Oh, I believed your 'I'm a changed man' routine when I was…more naïve, I guess you could call it." He tilts his head. "But my eyes are wide open now. So whatever you're plotting, you can just forget about it."

Lionel lunges for a nearby cabinet, grabs a box, and whips it open. The triumphant look on his face is priceless, and Clark laughs as he pulverizes the box into a handful of dust.

For the first time, Lionel's face registers an honest reaction, shock, dismay, the beginnings of fear.

"My wife paid you a little visit last night," Clark explains. "Smart girl. Always looking ahead."

"What do you want?" It's clear Lionel thinks he can bargain his way out this.

"Just to protect what's mine. I have plans, and I can't have you running around knowing my secrets." He glances down at the remains of the box on the floor. "Or my weaknesses."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" He laughs, and all the old smugness that Clark remembers so well returns to his face. "How are you going to explain that Lex? I assume he figures into these plans of yours in some way. Whatever our differences may have been, my son will hardly thank you for your taking away the only parent he has."

Clark crowds closer. This is the part he really enjoys. "I think you overestimate Lex's attachment to you." He straightens Lionel's collar. "But…lucky for you, I'd rather not have people asking a lot of questions. So I'm going to take a page out of your book."

Lionel tries to back away, but there's nowhere to go. The look of true fear that crosses his face makes it worth the trip. "Stay away! Don't touch me!" He throws up his arms, as if that's going to do him any good.

Clark grabs him by the lapel. "Don't take this the wrong way."

He forces his lips onto Lionel's and concentrates. Since he's been wearing the necklace, he's come to realize how much of his confusion about his abilities came simply from fear, from denial about who he really is. Now that he's clear about that, everything comes so easily. Lionel struggles, and Clark focuses harder, and Lionel finally goes limp. When Clark pulls away, Lionel is blinking, as innocent of knowledge as any newborn. This time it's no act.

"Where am I?" He turns around, taking in the now unfamiliar surroundings. He fixes Clark with a lost look. "Who are you?" His blankness begins to give way to terror. "Who am _I_?"

Clark smiles. "Isn't that what we all want to know?"

He turns to go, and Lionel calls out desperately, "Wait! Can't you tell me who I am?"

He smiles back over his shoulder. "Oh, they'll be happy to help you with that at Belle Reve. I'm sure they'll take as good care of you as they did of Lex."

From the hall, he hears Lionel mumble, "Who's Lex?" And he laughs all the way out of the house.

He figures that should give the interfering Dr. McBride something to focus on besides Alicia. There's still one more loose end, of course, and since he's in the neighborhood, he decides he might as well go take care of it.

The house is empty when he gets there. No doubt Martha and Jonathan are out trying to hunt him down. They never seem to learn from their mistakes.

He takes a sheet of notepaper out of the drawer in the kitchen and starts to write a note, along the lines of "it's been nice but." When he glances up, Martha is standing in the doorway watching him.

"Clark." There are dark circles under her eyes, and her voice is choked. "Please stop."

He raises an eyebrow. "Writing? Or being myself and having a life?"

Her face flushes. "You've been _stealing_! We saw it on television. Knew it had to be you. And," she presses her lips together, "that girl."

He hangs his head. "Okay, you caught me. But, hey, for you," he smiles magnanimously, "I'll lay off. Well…after I make one last stop. There is this special something I need to pick up."

"This isn't funny!"

Clark sighs. "No. I guess not."

He comes around the counter. She stands her ground, but the effort it takes not to shrink away is all too apparent. Maybe he's a cold, cold bastard, but he gets a little thrill knowing he can rattle her.

"This is pretty much the only thing I remember from that day in the cornfield, you know." He takes a strand of her hair and rubs it between his fingers. "The color and how soft it was. The way it felt against my cheek when you picked me up."

She's shaking now, but it's not from fear. "Please, Clark. Come home."

He continues as if he hasn't heard her, "And I'll always be grateful for that. But no matter how hard you tried to make me a real boy with your rules and your down-home morality, no matter how much you preached at me to hide and lie and pretend, it didn't change who I really am. And I'm not going to hide or lie or pretend anymore. I've got people who really understand me now, who accept me just the way I am."

She looks confused. "People?" And then it registers. "What have you done to Lex?"

He laughs. "Trust me, I don't think you want the details." He winks. "And I did promise to respect him in the morning."

He starts to walk away, and she grabs for his arm. "Let me help you. Let me—" She reaches for the necklace, and he stops her, squeezing her fingers, not hard enough to hurt, just to remind her.

"Here's the deal, Martha. It's been great, but it's over. You and Jonathan stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you. And nobody will get hurt that way."

He lets her go and strides purposefully out of the house. She calls his name, over and over, louder and more frantic each time. When he takes flight, it's as if he's leaving behind an impossible weight that he's been carrying around for as long as he can remember. He hurdles through the air, rocket-fast, holding nothing back, and he's never felt freer.

* * *

By the time he gets back to the hotel room, he's in the mood to celebrate. It gets even better when he finds Lex kneeling on the floor, Alicia pressed against his back, wearing a harness, with a fat, chocolate-colored dildo parting Lex's pale cheeks. They're both so caught up in what they're doing they don't notice him at first, sweat glistening on their faces. Lex's hand works his cock, the tendons standing out on his arms. Alicia's bright red nails sweep over his skin as she pumps into him. It occurs to Clark that this is exactly how he likes Lex looking, just a little bit violated.

"Hell, yeah!" He strips his shirt off, opens his pants and strokes himself.

Their gazes fasten on him. Soft tendrils frame Alicia's lovely face, but her expression is all hard determination. Heat flares in Lex's eyes, a dark inky blue, and he doesn't look away from Clark for a second.

That's an invitation if Clark has ever seen one, and he goes to join them. He kneels in front of Lex, gathers his face in his hands and kisses him almost savagely. "You look so _sexy_ getting fucked."

Alicia laughs and thrusts even harder into Lex, making him gasp. Clark kisses her too, just as hard, and tells her, "And you look damned sexy doing the fucking."

She drapes her arms around Lex's neck, rests her head against his shoulder, a soft, open look in her eyes that says, "This is right, you were right."

Clark kisses her again, threads his fingers through her hair. It's all coming together, and it's so damned good.

Lex's mouth is pressed into a thin line, but he does manage to ask, "Where have you been?"

Clark breaks into a smile and presses a kiss on him. "You're such a responsible adult. But you don't have to worry. I was just tying up some loose ends."

Lex looks alarmed.

"There was no violence involved, I swear. Actually, it had," he purses his lips, searching for the words, "an elegant symmetry. I think you would have appreciated it." He smiles. "And the best part is now there's nobody to bother us."

Alicia reaches for Clark, twists her fingers in his hair. "You did good, baby," she says between kisses.

Clark strokes his thumb over her cheek. "That reminds me. I picked up something while I was out." He pulls the box out of his pants pocket.

Alicia smiles her approval, and Lex just stares.

Clark pops open the box and holds it up for Alicia. "Something shiny."

She tightens her arms around Lex. "Perfect."

Clark takes out the wedding band and tosses the box over his shoulder. "See?" He holds up his hand, and Alicia holds out hers, to show him that they all match. He pushes the ring onto Lex's finger. "You're ours now."

Clark kisses him to seal the deal, and Alicia does, too. And then that's enough talking as far as Clark is concerned. It's time for action. He bends his head and goes down on Lex and smiles at the startled noise that comes out of him. Lex tangles his hand in his hair, and that's _I do_ if Clark has ever heard it.

Married to the two sexiest people on Earth. _Hell_ , yeah.

* * *

A few hours later, they wind up on the bed, Clark in the middle this time, one arm wrapped around Alicia, the other around Lex, both of them resting with their heads on his chest. Occasionally, they catch each other's eye and kiss, and Clark absently strokes his hands over their backs. It doesn't get much better than this.

Until Lex says, "We have to think about what we're going to do next."

Clark sighs.

Alicia just giggles. "I still have some goodies from the Erotica Boutique we haven't tried."

Lex brushes the hair back from her face, his thumb tracing the line of her cheek. "I'm serious. We need to consider our future."

Clark seriously hates planning, but he does like the way "our future" sounds.

He presses a kiss to Lex's forehead. "Okay. What do you have in mind? You're the grand schemer of the group."

"First of all, no more petty crime."

Alicia starts to protest, but Lex presses a finger to her lips. "There aren't any toys or king size beds in prison."

"They won't catch us," she insists.

Lex shrugs. "Maybe not. But why take the risk? When I have a penthouse apartment going to waste in Metropolis, and I can give you anything you want."

Clark hugs him. "You're such a good problem-solver."

Alicia sighs happily and kisses them both. "We're going to _own_ that town."

"Oh, yes. We are. With the right vision and some careful planning, we'll be able to use our talents toward some very," Lex's smile is predatory, "elegant ends."

Clark breaks into a smile. "An evil genius for a wife." He kisses Alicia. "And a criminal mastermind for a husband." He pulls Lex close. "This is going to _rock_!"


End file.
